Talk:Fuck You!
Walt Disney Records I just wanted to point out that Walt Disney Records is mentioned in this article, so an admin should probably link it.--Gonzofan 06:43, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for catching that. I re-protected the page for only new users and added the link. If there's anything else that needs to be fixed, go 'fer it, Fred. -- Jon (talk) 07:49, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Grammar mistake. There's a grammar mistake on this page. Could you guys please allow me to fix it? User:Antsamthompson9. :I can fix it for you, or I can unprotect the page if you'd like. I was planning on protecting it for a week because there were too many new users trying to change the title without seeing the talk page. Where's the problem? -- Jon (talk) 00:59, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ::The problem is this: "An instrumantel version of song also appeared in severel promos for The Muppets." It should have the word "the" in front of "song". User:Antsamthompson9. :::Fixed! Thanks for bringing that to my attention. -- Jon (talk) 02:09, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Title Continuing the conversation started here, I have a better idea. How about we move the page to "Forget You!", then make it say "Forget You is a clean version of F**k You..."--The World's Smelliest Onion (The World's Smelliest Talk Page) 21:21, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :I like that idea. Considering the fact that its called "Forget You!" on The Muppets soundtrack, and the fact that the ONLY reason why we have the page at all is because of the Muppet reference, I think the page should have the "clean" name. Since this the Muppet wiki, the page title should go by the title that the film goes by. After all, we all know that in the movie they are not going to refer to the song as "F**k You!" The film is only rated PG.--Gonzofan 00:09, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::In the past we've used the original names of songs (not what the Muppets call them) for our article titles. For example, we use "Man's Best Friend" as the title for the article, not "My Dog Trey" (which is how it's listed on Ol' Brown Ears is Back). The song pages are about the original tunes, with publishing information and such, just as much as they are about the Muppet covers. I guess the main question here is: do we want the word "Fuck" in a page title, or do we want to censor our page titles and pages to be more "kid-friendly"? -- Brad D. (talk) 01:38, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::It's not just a case of censorship, Brad, and not equivalent to the example you gave. In this case, there are literally two versions of the song, one of which is clean, and that's evidently what the soundtrack is using. So I wouldn't consider a page rename just a matter of censorship, although I do find it, as a random article, rather jarring, and had to check first to make sure it *wasn't* some vandal. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:49, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::On the wiki, we use the song titles as they were published. The song was registered in ASCAP's catalogue under work ID 881948333 as "Fuck You". I added the exclamation point because it was used on the cover of the single, but I wouldn't oppose removing it. —Scott (contact) 02:37, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::: One point that hasn't been discussed: the cover art for the album appears to be the original title, but with astericks in its name. While I'd lean toward using the song name that appears in the film, is this a fine substitute? -- Zanimum 15:11, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Nah we don't need to censor on the wiki. We're not Best Buy.—Scott (contact) 17:43, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I still say go for removing the language, cause more kids are gonna know about the Muppets when the movie comes out and they'll probably start searching the web for info. We show up as one of the top results on Google. I'm not offended, but I think someone might get offended and complain to us.--The World's Smelliest Onion (The World's Smelliest Talk Page) 18:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Just adding into the information here, that the music credits at the end of the movie also credit this song as "Forget You". -- Wendy (talk) 06:33, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :::For what it's worth, Wikia TOU clearly state that there is no guarantee that you won't be offended by material you encounter on the site, or words very close to that. Wikia, and its constitutent wikis, aren't guaranteed to be "safe for work", so there is no need to rename this article. We have this same sort of issue at w:c:tardis. People think Doctor Who is a family show, they believe that we must be, necessarily, "safe for work". But the truth is, every franchise, no matter how kid friendly, has something associated with it which will be offensive. I'm of the opinion that you should stick to reporting things as they are, rather than sugar coating them. 21:35: Wed 25 Jan 2012